Rising Above
by Code LJ
Summary: This is the third in a series, starting with "The Mission."  Lady Jaye's saga continues as she brings Cobra into a new era.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but two dogs, a cat, and an overactive imagination. Also, I am sure there are some discrepancies in this story of who is in what time frame of "Joe History", but this is purely from a fan's point of view and characters "appeared" in the story as they wanted to. _

_

* * *

_

Flint awoke slowly with a groan. He realized he was in one of the medical choppers that followed each mission. "What the hell?" he grumbled. Doc hurried over.

"You've got quite a lump on your head. We want to make sure things are okay so just lay still! Doesn't help that you keep getting lumps on your head," he grumbled to himself more than Flint.

"Jaye!" Flint shot up and seeing Doc's glare, settled back down on the mat. Doc had quite a temper if you decided not to follow his orders and Flint had some thinking to do. Ali! She was alive! She had called him…._Frenchy_? What was that about? He reached up and realized his beret was missing. Damn it, that was his lucky one, too!

She hadn't recognized him. He had hoped that she had thrown the javelin to protect him, not to target him. Now he wasn't so sure. Granted, she was a hell of an actress and could convince anyone of anything….the fact that she had not shot him directly in the hallway was good. That she had knocked him out once he was unarmed. Was she playing a role? Was she so deep undercover that no one even knew? Or had she been brainwashed by Cobra to become one of their operatives. He shook his head…a mistake as pain overtook him for a moment. He just didn't know. He DID know that Hawk, and Duke, would want full details of what happened. He was just grateful she was alive and looked relatively unscathed. He had been so scared she had been tortured.

I'll find you, Jaye, he swore to himself. Whatever they've done to you, I'll fix and bring you home. This I swear.

* * *

Once settled in Uncle James' parlor, sipping on tea, Lady Jaye brought the object out of her bag that had sat in there like a dead weight. She tossed it on the table in front of her uncle. "What can you tell me about this?" she asked, staring at him.

Destro was caught by surprise. He knew the beret very well. It belonged to Flint.

"Where did you get that?" he questioned, stalling for time.

Lady Jaye got up and started pacing around the room. "Something tells me this is my weakness. Don't ask me how I know," she said quickly, putting her hand up to stop her uncle from speaking. "I just do. I couldn't bring myself to kill him when face to face in the hallway with him. I DID knock him out, but obviously he lives, no thanks to me," she said bitterly. "He also caused a flashback," she continued. Seeing her uncle frown, she continued. "It was so brief, so quick, I have no idea what I saw, only that I know this guy."

She whirled around to face her uncle. "What is he to me?" she demanded.

Destro cleared his throat and thought of how to approach this topic with his niece. Obviously, he was walking on eggshells and so many good things that had happened in the past year to him could come crumbling down with one wrong word.

"He is," he began, his voice deep and reassuring, "the man you were to marry."

Jaye's eyes widened at this revelation. "The one that the Joes forced on me?"

Destro was nervous. When on opposite sides, they met in battle, but maintained a distant relationship based on family ties. Now that she and he were on the same side, their close relationship from her childhood had blossomed once more. He did not want to lose it. Nor did he want to lose it on a lie, which could very well happen. Destro was a realist. Every plan had a flaw if not executed perfectly, which often, they were not.

"Well," he continued, trying to sound natural, "when you were with GI Joe, you and this man apparently had a relationship. I'm not sure," he continued, seeing her mouth drop open, "if it was real or not. Apparently, the feelings were strong enough that you considered marriage."

"How could I have been such a fool, to fall for someone, brainwashed…." she groused, sitting down hard on the sofa. She jumped back up, her eyes widening.

"Do you think I STILL have feelings for this man? That part of that feeling is why I couldn't kill him?"

"It very well could be," speculated Destro, observing her closely. Tales of Lady Jaye and Flint's relationship had even reached Cobra's ears, which is why they had staged her abduction when the two were alone, unsuspecting. It had been a two-fold plan…one, to capture Lady Jaye and make her a Cobra agent and two, to destroy Flint emotionally so that he could no longer function as a Joe. Obviously, only one part had worked. Destro worried that Flint knew Lady Jaye was alive. Tales of his jealousy and possessiveness could only mean he would continue to search for her.

"I don't like the idea that he is obsessed with you," continued Destro, voicing his thoughts. "I don't want you going anywhere without a guard or two. Yes, I know you can handle yourself," he said when he caught "that look" from her, "but pacify your favorite uncle…please…."he pleaded softly.

Lady Jaye chewed nervously on her lip. It was only in extremely stressful times that she did that, having been chastised by her mother so much when she was younger on how unladylike it was, that it wasn't worth putting up with her.

"For you, uncle," she replied softly, staring at the beret as if it might jump up and bite her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Flint," Duke tried to reason with him. "It's not like we all don't want to see her back. We can't just focus an entire mission around finding her. Our resources are already spread thin enough thanks to our budget," he said bitterly, gesturing at the old equipment in the room.

"Flint," Scarlett said in a softer voice, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Where we'll find Cobra, we'll find her. I miss her too," she added softly, her head bowed.

Flint looked around at his closest friends. Even Snake Eyes was signing to him that he had to be patient. Flint closed his eyes and tried to find his focus, as Spirit had taught him to do. He had started going to the spirit guide after he was finally cornered by him one day and forced to come to reason about the feelings of guilt and depression that sometimes threatened to overcome him on some days. The sessions helped. He was able to focus his anger in more constructive ways and not take it out on his friends….or in a bottle….as he was before.

Scarlett shook her head. "What did they do to her?" she asked softly to the room, not really expecting an answer. What could she have been through, she continued to question, not wanting to voice it as she looked into Flint's sad eyes.

"I thought for a moment…. " he started, then stopped to regain control of himself. "I thought for a moment, she DID recognize me. I mean, it takes a lot to startle Jaye, and I definitely startled her in that hallway."

"And she didn't shoot you," Duke said. "Then again," he joked, "maybe that means she's NOT normal. I can remember some times when it was lucky she DIDN'T have a gun and she was on our side!"

Scarlett rolled her eyes. However, it did force a wry smile out of Flint. "True." He sighed. "I managed to always piss her off pretty good, didn't I?"

Snake Eyes started signing to Scarlett. Her eyes widened at his idea, but thought it was best to keep it to herself. Getting up, she followed him into the hallway.

"Are you sure?" she asked him. He nodded. "Then maybe you need to tell the guys what you think then."

They reentered the room, Scarlett leading Snake Eyes so that they stood in front of the two soldiers who were sitting silently, lost in their own thoughts. She cleared her throat, making them both jump.

"Um," she said, not sure where to start. Snake Eyes gave her an encouraging nod. "Okay," she said, taking a deep breath. "Snake Eyes has some observations to share with you."

"He said," she glanced at Snake Eyes, who seemed impatient for her to begin. "He said," she repeated, "that they have done something to her mind. He could feel it when he faced her during the ambush. It's what made him hesitate, almost getting captured himself. But, when he touched her," she glanced at Flint, who was paying close attention. "When he touched her," she gestured her fingers to her forehead, "he said that she was still inside. Buried deep, but still inside. It's his opinion that she HAS been brainwashed," she finished, sitting down hard on the chair behind her.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Duke frowned. Snake Eyes continued to gesture. "Oh," said Duke, getting it, even though he was not very good with sign language, "yeah, sorry, not enough time between capture and battle. Sorry, Snakes."

Flint stood up. "Not sure how I'm going to do it, but I will get her back," he said firmly, his hands clenching into a fist. He turned back to his friends and told about a plan forming in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Destro, the Baroness, Zartan, and Major Blood were having a serious discussion in one of Destro's secret rooms in his castle.

"I say we go for it," said Zartan gruffly. "I've had enough of crazy schemes and losing. It makes perfect sense to me."

"For once, Zartan and I agree," said the Baroness, shocked that she would ever agree with Zartan. "But we must be careful. If we were to be found it, it would be deadly." The others nodded their head in agreement. "What about the twins? They have always been loyal and now seem to have disappeared. I do not trust them." The others in the room nodded in agreement. Something would have to be done so that the two brothers did not ruin this opportunity.

"Then so we will put our plan into action," said Destro quietly. And with that, the small group dispersed.

* * *

Lady Jaye slept peacefully for the first time in ages. Ever since she and Destro had formulated the plan, it had felt "right" to her. No one wanted to stay on the losing side and the others in control were more than happy to accept the plan she had mentioned to her uncle. They knew that everyone would be on board, with the exception of the twins and of course, Cobra Commander, but weren't they the sacrificial lambs anyway? Oh, and that crazy Dr. Mindbender. Storm Shadow had disappeared, but there were no worries on that end. He came and went as he pleased, and she sensed that, during her times with him, he was not exactly enamored of the Commander.

She had yawned on that though, realizing for the first time in ages, she was tired. Really tired. She needed to rest to put the first part of the plan into action. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Under the cover of darkness, the storm clouds seem to gather. "Drat this weather," murmured Breaker, realizing what it was doing to their equipment. Already antiquated enough and with no budget for updated versions, he was forced to use what they had. In stormy weather, though, it seemed worse. He checked the Weather Channel website again for an update. "Looks like we're going to get the rain they're calling for," he said to himself. "Might as well relax because it's going to be a long, boring night!"

* * *

Under the cover of darkness, a lone figure planted the special EMP purchased for just this occasion. Awaiting the signal and finally getting it, the device was activated. Now, the fun could begin.

Camouflaged gliders, almost invisible in the dark sky, flew past the sleepy guards, through the drizzling rain. It had been a long time since the Joe base was directly attacked and the soldiers had grown lax with their duty. No one noticed the gliders slide behind one of the hangars.

Lady Jaye handed out the gas masks and her team quickly made their way into the Joe headquarters. It was almost too easy, she thought. Being the middle of the night, only a skeleton staff was on duty. From their spies, they knew that only one would be manning the surveillance and in this weather, chances are he wasn't even doing that.

They were able to slip in quietly and set the gas. This was a no-engagement encounter, or supposed to be. If caught, of course they would fight, but they were taken steps to prevent that. It would not fit with the plan if they had to fight their way out. Feeling a bit like a sandman, the team split up and made sure the Joes would have pleasant dreams throughout the night, with no need to wake.

Making her way to the control room, Jaye found the Joe, Breaker, asleep. Knowing that he would not recognize her with the mask on, even if should awake, she quickly set to work. The gas would not last forever and this was to be a quick in-and-out.

She slid the flash drive into the USB port and uploaded the files. Because her flash drive had a special code, it awoke the computer and helped her plant the bug the Joes would need in their system and download information they needed for their plan to work.

As silently as they came, the team left. They met at their rendezvous point and headed out to meet Major Blood where he was standing by with his chopper. They left no trace they had been there, not the canisters of gas, nor the gliders they had landed with. As far as the Joe base knew, everyone had a very uneventful night.


	5. Chapter 5

"General Hawk, sir, you're not going to believe this," Breaker said breathlessly, as he had run all the way to the General's office with the news. "You have got to see it to believe it!"

The team gathered around Breaker's system. "I'm not sure how I stumbled across it," he said excitedly, "but this is what I found!"

He pulled up a website. On it was an insignia like that of Cobra, but slightly different. The team gasped as they began to read what was written on the home page.

Suddenly, the screen flickered, and they found themselves facing Cobra's leaders, minus the Commander.

"Greetings, Joes," Destro announced. "I hope we find you…well rested." He chuckled at his little joke.

"Get to the point, Destro," Duke said firmly.

"We have a proposition for you," purred the Baroness. "I think you will be most interested. Perhaps our new CEO can explain it best." She moved to the side and the Joes gasped as Lady Jaye stepped forward.

She stared straight at the screen, a no-nonsense look on her face. "Cobra, as you knew it, is no longer. It is no longer a terrorist group bent on…"she paused, a smirk on her face, "controlling the world. As we all well know, that was the former Cobra Commander's obsession. However, our interests have changed and we no longer wish to engage you as the enemy. We invite you to sit down with us to discuss it at our new headquarters." She gave the date, time, and address. The Joes were startled to hear that it was in Scotland. Well, all but a few Joes were startled. Some nodded, knowing this was Destro's home turf, so it made sense.

"Because we know closure comes with a price," she continued, the Gaelic lilt of her voice stronger than ever. "We know that in order to become a legitimate organization, we have to take out…." she paused for dramatic effect, "some trash. Our offer is this. You need someone to try for crimes against humanity. Since we were all ordered into Cobra under duress, "she nodded at her Cobra teammates, "we are prepared to offer you Cobra Commander and Dr. Mindbender, the two who were head of the terrorist cell." Her eyes were cold as she assessed the Joe group. She made sure to avoid eye contact with everyone but General Hawk. With him, she felt a certain ease. She sure as hell wasn't going to let them know that inside, she was quaking. She also avoided the gaze of the one called Flint, the one she knew was her weakness and possible downfall.

Eyebrows were raised and all the Joes turned to General Hawk. He nodded his head. "Thank you for contacting us, and know that we will be there."

At that, the screen went blank. All the Joes began talking at once. "Silence!" bellowed Hawk. "Duke, Flint, Scarlett, Snake Eyes…my office….now!"

"Are we so sure this is not some sort of trap? They could be trying to gain our trust by using Lady Jaye," Duke stated thoughtfully, pacing the room.

"It was like she looked right through us," Scarlett noted softly to Snake Eyes. "Are you so sure that the real Lady Jaye is still in there, somewhere?" Snake Eyes nodded his head, ever so slightly, then turned to look at Flint, who was sitting in one of the chairs in the office, a closed look on his face. Snake Eyes could sense that he was a mass of emotions – grateful that she was alive, angry about what Cobra had done to her, frustration, and fear. For all Duke's pacing and raving about it being a trap, Flint was uncharacteristically silent. Snake Eyes was worried about his friend.

"Duke," Hawk said in a voice that made Duke stop mid-sentence. "I can understand your concerns, but I need to talk to the team. I have some more light to shed on this situation."

"What I am about to say does not leave this room," he began, and noted the heads that nodded. Even Flint seemed to come out of his state, paying close attention to the general.

"Know that this meeting was not a surprise to me. I had been alerted earlier that this was a possible situation that could result if things went according to plan. In fact," he paused, not sure what the reaction of his officers would be, "my informant told me that this has been something that has been long overdue. That what was simply needed was the leadership to bring the Commander to his knees along with his mad scientist sidekick. They apparently found that leadership," he looked apologetically at Flint, "in Lady Jaye."

"I have been promised that we will be told the entire story when we meet with them. While we should indeed prepare in case it IS a trap, we should consider this a reconnaissance mission only. No engagement. There is no need to go in, guns blazing, taking hostages." This time he looked pointedly at Duke and Flint, who actually had the grace to look away. They had already discussed this possibility and it seemed that the general had seen right through them. The general's voice softened. "I miss her, too, but we need to hear the whole story before anyone is accused or even considered a traitor. I don't have to tell you that those up in Washington are looking at this with interest. With Cobra out of the way, we can focus on other things." He did not need to mention that it also could spell the end of the controversial Joe team. Too often, some senator brought up the point that the elite special mission force took up too much of the budget. They had gone through it many times before, no matter how much they proved their worth.

With that being said, Hawk straightened his shoulders and stated, "This is a delicate mission. Snake Eyes, I'll want you on the team for your instinct. We'll need to be able to read Cobra, or whatever they're calling themselves, and know that this is not some trick. Scarlett, I will also need you on the team." He hesitated and looked over at Flint. "Flint, do you think you'll be able to have an open mind on this? We could use your skills as well."

Flint's face hardened. "Yes, sir." He knew the general meant could he keep himself together by "open mind."

Duke nodded. "I'll vouch for him, General. Flint's a professional. He'll be able to do his duty." He looked pointedly at his friend. God, man, he thought, don't play me for a fool and go ballistic!

Hawk nodded. "Good. Snake Eyes, Scarlett, and Flint, we leave within the hour. Assemble a back up team to help with prison transport, and anything else that could be possible."

"Yes, sir!" they replied, already up and ready to go.

Scarlett looked at Flint's back as he walked ahead of herself and Snake Eyes. As if sensing her thoughts, Snake Eyes put a hand on Scarlett's shoulder.

"He's been working on his control," he signed. "He'll need everything he's got."

"He wants answers," Scarlett murmured. "I just hope he has mastered control. It's not always Flint's strong suit. He's going to need it in spades. I hope the general knew what he was doing when he chose him for the team!" She definitely had her doubts. Could the Warrant Officer hold it together? With most things, she'd say yes. However, when it came to Lady Jaye, he was very unpredictable.


	6. Chapter 6

Zartan's hand rested on Lady Jaye's shoulder. "You did well," he said. The simple words pleased her. Strangely, she had developed a close relationship with the covert ops agent that was almost a friendship. She knew Zartan did not let anyone in close. He held everyone at a distance. However, she had seen a serious, more caring side to him than he chose to show everyone, especially his Dreadnoks. She almost chuckled, thinking of them. While most days, she'd rather sip on a glass of wine or watch a well-directed play, sometimes hanging out with those guys, drinking beer, being goofy….she had laughed so hard with some of their stories, she had nearly cried! Not something most people would think of with them, she thought with amusement.

"Thanks," she replied to Zartan, giving him a soft smile. She glanced around, noticing no one else was listening to their conversation. "I think my insides are jelly, but it's nice to know that didn't show."

Definitely not something she would confide in her uncle. She had felt a lot of pressure from him to lead Cobra into this new venture. While the idea appealed to her greatly, and she was one of few her uncle had confided in, she had reluctantly agreed to lead. This new venture excited her and she could see the possibilities that lie ahead, but wasn't sure if she had what it took to lead them.

Zartan nodded his head. "Well, if you want to bag the stiffs," he said, motioning with his head to the Baroness, Destro, and Major Blood, "I can sneak you out to a little hole in the wall with the gang. Might help you…._relax_….." he said, chuckling. Not sure exactly what his motive was, Jaye decided to take him up on it. She had done what her uncle had requested. Surely he had known what it would be like to face her former attackers, even over thousands of miles on a telescreen!

She smiled at Zartan and gave him a wink. "I'm sure you know how to show a gal a good time."

"Alison, my dear," Destro called, and Jaye rolled her eyes, making Zartan chuckle.

"Yes, Uncle?"

"We need to go over the plan again, your speech to the Joes, the timing…."

She sighed. "Destro, I can practically say it in my sleep. I know the drill. I just would like to, um, rest tonight, to be ready for tomorrow."

"Very well, my dear," he replied, looking at her closely. "You do look tired."

* * *

As usual, she had a blast with the 'noks! It was another hole in the wall (how did they find these places everywhere they went?) and no one cared to recognize her or her compatriots. While her Scottish roots let her consume more with a clearer head, she found herself having to leave her companions, despite their protests for her to stay.

"Come on, luv," implored Ripper. "Just one more drink…"

Jaye laughed it off. "No seriously, I have to be Ms. Stuck Up CEO tomorrow…..can't go in to face the Joes with a hangover!"

"Yeah," Buzzer said, "she gotta be all hoity-toity tomorrow. Why can't you just call ol' Uncle Destro and tell him to buzz off." He laughed hysterically at what he thought was a pun of his own name.

"No, really," she laughed. "You guys are great. Thanks for helping me unwind," she said, looking at Zartan, who was sitting in the corner, looking amused. "I needed that."

"Let me get you home," he said softly. "Can't have _Uncle_ after me, even if I did help you sneak out."

"Ooooh….lookee 'ere lads, I think Zartan's gotta bit of a crush," teased Torch.

"Stuff it," Zartan ordered angrily. "Or you'll find yourselves unemployed….again…."

This made the boys laugh even harder and with a groan, Zartan placed his hand at the small of Lady Jaye's back and led her outside.

In the dark alley, he stopped and looked at her. "You know, I never thought I would be wanting to hang out with someone like you," he said, surprised. "Being you're related to Destro," he added quickly.

Jaye answered him, surprise sounding in her voice as well. "Yeah, I thought the same. You're a bit of a mystery man." She laughed. "Oh boy, did I need this," she said with a satisfied sigh. A memory came, brief and fleeting, gone before she could even explain it. This was happening more and more often. She could not describe to anyone what she had "seen", but the emotions she felt with each scene stayed with her. This one was definitely happy and relaxed, much like the scene she had left.

She climbed behind Zartan on his bike, putting her arms around his waist. She felt a thrill as the wind whipped through her hair as they traveled back to her suite, which was situated in the penthouse of the new building.

Climbing off when they arrived, she hesitated. "Um, do you…." her voice trailed off. She wasn't certain what she was asking. Zartan seemed as equally uncomfortable. Here they were both multi-lingual, but both were tongue tied? Amazing, she thought sarcastically. You'd think I was 16 on my first date!

"Well," he gruffed, "I'll see you at the meeting." He stood there for a moment, not sure what to do.

Their eyes met. She cleared her throat. "Do you want…..to come up?" Why was she feeling guilty asking this? It's not like she was involved with anyone. She had discovered she and Zartan had a lot in common. They were comfortable with each other, enjoyed one another's company...

Zartan shuffled nervously. "It's not that I don't want to, I just think…"

She laughed nervously. "You're right. We've had enough drinks already," she joked, hiding her embarrassment. What was she doing?

Suddenly, Zartan was right in front of her. She hadn't even seen him move. Cupping his hand behind her head, he pressed her lips to his in a brief kiss. Pulling away, he gave a small smile and rode off into the night.

"Well…." said Jaye, breathlessly. "That was….unexpected." She turned, entered the building, nodded at the guard, and used her special passkey to take herself up to her new home.

* * *

The Joes had scouted out the building to make sure nothing was being set in motion that could indicate a trap. It was being held under surveillance by teams rotating on the hour, as plans were being set in motion to prepare for any contingency.

Snake Eyes and Scarlett had been on patrol when they witnessed the motorcycle pulling up noisily to the front entrance. They had also noted that a lobby guard was there at all times, monitoring the building. Nothing unusual about that. A lot of companies had returned to monitoring security with bodies, not merely alarms, since they were so easy to hack. In fact, a combination of both often proved most effective.

However, what did shock them was the kiss, no matter how brief. They were too far away to read the expression on Lady Jaye's face, but at Scarlett's gasp, Snake Eyes held her arm tightly. "Sorry," she signed to him.

Lady Jaye and ZARTAN? Surely this was a joke! she thought. She and Snake Eyes quietly agreed to not mention this in their report. However, Scarlett thought, the two would definitely be watched closely by them tomorrow. A shudder of revulsion slid through her body. Thank god Lady Jaye had the common sense not to invite him in!


	7. Chapter 7

The morning dawned bright and clear. Taking it as a good sign, Lady Jaye hoped it meant luck was on their side. She had been up since before dawn, hardly sleeping at all. She tried to hide her fatigue with well applied makeup. Good thing it was one thing she was skilled at, being a former actress! She dressed carefully, picking out a professional looking Donna Karan suit. She closed her eyes and focused, assuming the role. She felt that's what her life was lately, one role after another. The fun girl, hanging out, drinking beers and shooting pool with the Dreadnoks. The socialite with her uncle and the Baroness. The soldier with Major Blood. Who knew how many other roles she played - she had lost track. Today she would play the role of a successful businesswoman, a CEO, who was marketing her company to a group of potential clients. Well, maybe "clients" wasn't the word to describe the GI Joe organization. She wasn't sure what they were anymore. Not the enemy. Their plan had taken care of that. Certainly not an ally, based on their past history. _SHE_ certainly didn't feel she owed them anything. Whenever she had begun to doubt the story told to her about her beating/brainwashing by that group, she would somehow run across the photos of herself of how Cobra had found her. She shuddered as she thought of them. She did not recognize herself in those photos and wondered how she had even come through. Her "past life" flashes, as she had begun to call them, came frequently now, without warning. Since Mindbender wasn't around with his "treatments" for her then called "migranes" that were a result of the brainwashing (or so she was told), she felt more and more was coming out from her life as a Joe. Whoever she had been, she had this role to play now, despite whoever she had been before. In order for these people to survive, ones she had grown close enough to consider friends if not just respect professionally (she had no idea what to classify Zartan after last night, but she grouped him with friends for now…no time to analyze that part of her life!), she had to play this role, and play it well.

She sighed. Checking herself one last time in the mirror, she left her suite and rode the elevator to her office. Play the role, dress the role, be the role, she silently repeated to herself, a familiar mantra from her acting days.

Destro was waiting for her, pacing. She could tell he was nervous. So was she. This had to work!

"Are Cobra Commander and Mindbender secure?" she asked anxiously, causing Destro to jump. He had not heard his niece enter the room.

"Naturally," he replied, distracted. "Do you have the notes for the meeting? The files?"

She sighed again. "Of course. I'm ready to play the role."

He gave her a quizzical look. "Role? You do realize, my dear, that this is NOT a game!"

She mentally rolled her eyes. "Uncle, of course I realize that," she placated. "I only meant that I was ready to go in looking calm, cool, and collected. A professional. We need that for this to work, right?"

Destro appraised his niece. He approved of her choice of clothing and her smooth tone of voice. She was raised to not show her feathers ruffled. Let's just hope that training was still in her. He had seen it, but knew that what she faced today, she had not faced before. He was nervous. What if the accusations started flying? What if for some reason, his niece should regain her whole memory? Everything then would be destroyed in a second. Not to mention, what would it do to his beloved niece's mind? As much as he wanted to whisk her away to somewhere safe, he knew that she played the key role, that they needed _her_ to win over the Joes.

"You go on ahead to the board room," she told him. "I'm sure our visitors will be early. In fact, the building has been under surveillance since they arrived. We have nothing to fear, as long as our prisoners do not escape."

"Major Blood is taking that responsibility personally. They are still drugged and should not offer us any resistance," replied Destro.

"Very good," Lady Jaye replied. She clenched and unclenched her hands nervously. Realizing what she was doing, she held them firmly at her sides. "You go on ahead. I just want to go over a few notes first."


	8. Chapter 8

Four glass walls enclosed the board room, but two had shades drawn to block out the blinding sunlight. However, the natural light that was left made it a bright, inviting looking room. A large meeting table was set in the center, with chairs clustered in small groups around it. A peaceful scene outside the window of a Japanese garden, complete with koi pond, finished the scene. Surely this was a place designed for reflection and introspection. Hopefully it would help set the mood for the coming meeting.

Lady Jaye's executive assistant had shown the GI Joe representatives in the room. At one point, they were asked for their weapons, but were assured it was for safety precautions only. They were locked in a safe, but General Hawk was given the key for safekeeping, a sort of goodwill gesture. It was something the Joes should have expected.

General Hawk, Snake Eyes, Scarlett, and Flint entered the room. Backup was below in the lobby, as well as surrounding the building. A prison transport awaited in the lot outside, ready to take the two prisoners to a maximum security unit until the trial.

Destro, the Baroness, and Zartan were already in the room when they arrived. General Hawk and Destro shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. Possible friends in a former life, the other Joes noticed a small smile on Hawk's face as he talked to Destro about his brother, Lady Jaye's father, and about the highlands. It had been rumored that Hawk was good friends with the family and had always favored Lady Jaye.

The other Joes moved restlessly around the room, not sure what to do, avoiding contact with their former enemies. Zartan stood in the corner, scowling at Flint. He wasn't sure why….other than the fact that they had met in battle too many times, Flint thought. He ignored the man, wondering where Lady Jaye was. Since she was declared CEO of this "organization," she should be here. Or were they wanting her to make a "grand entrance?"

As if on cue, the doors opened and she appeared. Clearing her throat, she had everyone's attention. As always, Flint was amazed by her beauty. He felt outclassed looking at her in her professional suit. He always felt that way, when she would wear her designer clothes, rather than the usual jeans and t-shirt he was accustomed to. It always reminded him of the money she had come from, and how different it was from his Kansas roots. _The Lady and the Farm Boy_, he had always quipped. Her face was impassive and he knew she had her "mask" on. It would be hard to see what she was really feeling. He just hoped he could find the real Alison Hart-Burnett in there somewhere.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," she began, addressing the inhabitants of the room, "let's take our seats please and get started. We have a lot to discuss."

Everyone sat and although unspoken, left the chair at the head of the table for Lady Jaye. The Joes sat on one side of the table while the former Cobra agents took the other.

Lady Jaye felt too nervous to sit. She remained standing, looking from one side to the other. Play the role, she reminded herself, taking a deep mental breath. Everyone is depending on you. She kept her hands clasped tightly in front of her. No sense showing off to the enemy….I mean, client, she corrected herself….any weakness. She glanced over to where Zartan had sat, not at the table, but at one of the chairs situated around the room. He gave her a small encouraging smile. Somehow, it gave her a renewed strength and she unclenched her hands, her voice stronger as she continued to speak. Scarlett, who had been watching the two to judge that scene last night, noticed the look passing between the two and frowned.

Lady Jaye began. "As you have been told, the former terrorist cell known as Cobra is no more. The people responsible for that will be turned over to you to prosecute for crimes against humanity. Those of us that remain, the victims of those responsible," she gestured to the former Cobra agents in the room, "wish to lead the organization in a different direction. What you know of as Cobra has officially disbanded and reorganized as Phoenix Industries. Here sits the board." She once again indicated the men and woman to her left. "We call ourselves Phoenix because like the legendary creature, we are arising from the ashes of what once was. We are recreating ourselves into a new organization." She nodded to Zartan, who got up and handed her the portfolios lying on one of the small tables near the door. She handed the folders to General Hawk, who passed them down through his team.

"Here we have our mission goals, as well as our budget and business plan. It is laid out there in plain English, gentlemen," she paused, giving the red head (Scarlett, right?) a small smile and nod, "and ladies." A small frown appeared on her face as she felt her comm. link vibrate on her wrist.

"I will let Destro lead you through the details and please," she smiled pleasantly, "feel free to ask questions at any time. If you will please excuse me, I must see to something."

She looked at her uncle, who gave her a nod of approval. "Ladies and gentleman, we will start with our mission statement," he began as Lady Jaye went up to Zartan.

"Come with me, because if this is what I think it is, I may need your help," she murmured to him in Russian. A multi-linguist like herself, she often found herself conversing with him in different languages, even if just for fun and practice.

Flint watched her saying something to Zartan before he followed her out of the room. Although he could not hear the words, from what he could hear at his end of the table, it sounded like a foreign language. Just what was up that she felt the need to speak to him so that no one else would know what she was saying? Just where did she have to slip off to? Flint wished he could follow her, but a glance at Hawk showed him he'd better stay where he was. He tried to focus on the mission, on the details that Destro was outlining, trying to convince the Joes that they were a legitimate and legal organization.


	9. Chapter 9

Lady Jaye's executive assistant met her in the hallway. "Here are the files on the prisoners and I thought I should let you know that Mr. Tomax and Mr. Xamot are in the lobby." She looked worried.

"Thank you, Bridget," Jaye replied. "We will deal with them."

Jaye glanced at Zartan and she could almost feel what he was thinking. "We need to deal with them," she said softly. "We can't have them ruining our plans."

Zartan nodded. Giving Lady Jaye's hand a quick squeeze, he murmured to her again, in Russian, "You are doing a beautiful job. Don't be nervous, Моя дорогая."

Surprised, Lady Jaye just looked at him for a moment.

"I'll go down and see what I can do. I'm sure the former Commander and Mindbender wouldn't mind a bunkmate!" he growled, embarrassed.

"Good luck," Jaye replied softly, embarrassed that he was embarrassed. What is happening between us? she wondered.

Ok, we can handle this, she thought. They had searched for the former Crimson Guard commanders when they had started to act on their plan. Knowing their loyalty to the Commander, they were worried they might try to free him and royally screw up their plan to go legitimate.

Lady Jaye went into her office to contact Major Blood and warn him about this possible problem. As she reached her desk, the door shut quietly. "Ah, Lady Jaye, I have been waiting for you, my dear."

"Xamot!" she exclaimed, surprised. Somehow, the "my dear" from him caused a sick feeling in her stomach instead of the warm feeling it had inspired from Zartan's words in Russian. "Why are you here?"

He grinned. "Why, to claim our place on your illustrious board. Do you really think you could leave us out?"

Lady Jaye thought quickly. She had to somehow subdue the man and make sure he did not disrupt the meeting. I wonder where the other twin is, she thought, they are never far apart. Suddenly, a flash came to her and she remembered, fully, the hotel room in Vegas.

"It was YOU!" she accused, fire flashing in her eyes. "YOU kidnapped me! You stabbed me! From the hotel in Vegas, where Flint and I were to…." she stopped, confused.

The hesitation was all Xamot needed. He gave a soft, menancing sound she was sure was supposed to be a laugh. "Oh yes, you and your precious Flint when you were a GI Joe. We rescued you from them. You were always meant to be Cobra. You're way too smart and beautiful and they didn't regard you as we did. Not to mention, your uncle," he sneered the name, "he wanted you back in his arms. We saved you from a life of being married to that barbarian! Why settle with him when you could have been a queen with us!"

Lady Jaye took a defensive stance. She wasn't sure what was next, but what was coming out of the twin's mouth was confusing, and it was also raising her ire.

"Whatever it is you want, Xamot, you can't have! Knock off the bullshit! Why don't you tell me why you're really here?"

With that, she struck. She may have been out of practice, but so was the former Crimson Guard Commander. While she didn't quite land her blow where she needed, it was enough to knock him back. She followed up with a roundhouse kick, which knocked him to the ground. He groaned, but got up quickly enough to try to trip her up. She jumped out of the way in time and, grabbing a nearby vase, brought it down on his head with enough force, he slumped to the ground. Breathing heavy, she called Major Blood on her comm. link. "Major Blood! Can you hear me? What is your status?"

"Major Blood here. The snakes are still at rest. What's going on?"

"The twins are in the building. Take care. I just brought one down in my office and Zartan is after the other. Hopefully we can hit two with one blow!"

"Over and out. I'll keep my eyes peeled…..and thanks, Lady Jaye."

"Over and out."

She regarded Xamot still sprawled unconscious on the floor. What to do now? She didn't know how long he'd be out and she didn't want a rematch at this time. While she was proud of how she had handled herself, the memory flash made her frown. It brought more doubts to her mind, but she pushed them aside. Analysis later, she told herself sternly. You have a duty to do. _Some job description!_ she thought to herself sarcastically, looking once again at Xamot.

Going to her desk, she found the prototype handcuffs her uncle's business, MARS Industries, had just developed. They reminded her of the electric fences for dogs. If you struggled to get out of them without the specialized key, it would send a shock throughout your body. Xamot seemed the perfect guinea pig for a trial run!

After she snapped the cuffs on, she pressed a button on her comm. link and pressed a key on her laptop. Instantly, it showed a location in the building where Zartan was. Figuring he might need help, she set off to help him out.

Outside the office, she told her assistant, Bridget, about the prisoner in her office and to send guards to sedate and lead him down to the containment units where they stored their other two "guests."

She met Zartan as she ran down the stairwell to the lobby. He looked a bit winded, but okay. There was a cut on his cheek. "Tomax?" she guessed.

He grimaced. "We have him sedated and in the containment unit. Are you okay?" he asked, looking at her, concerned.

"Well, I had an up close and personal with Xamot, but I can handle myself," she answered with a cheeky grin.

Zartan smiled. "I figured when Tomax went down with a groan, you were doing well. Those idiots with their telepathy. Biggest weakness, I always figured."

He brushed a strand of hair away from Lady Jaye's face and tucked it behind her ear. "I guess we'd better get you back to the meeting before anything else goes awry."

Jaye realized she must look a wreck after her encounter with Xamot. "I'd better freshen up first. You might want to head back in. I'll be there soon, before Destro has a cow!"

He grinned. "I'd like to see that," he joked. He gave her hand another of those friendly squeezes, and ran back up the stairs to the meeting room. Jaye made her way back to her office and used her private bathroom in her office to smooth her hair and retouch makeup. There, she thought. Ready to go back into the lion's den.

She gathered up the files her assistant had given her and reentered the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Lady Jaye studied the scene she walked in on. The Joes were huddled together, most likely discussing how legitimate Phoenix Industries was. The one with the beret, Flint, looked up at her and caught her eye. A shudder went through her body. She looked away quickly, gnawing her lip. Play the role, she told herself, closing her eyes for a moment, her back turned towards his gaze, just play the role.

She went over to Destro, where the Phoenix board was having its own discussion. "It's the twins," she said softly. "We have them in custody, sedated, and with our other "guests." I think we can use this to help sway us some more bargaining chips, perhaps."

The Baroness frowned. "Let's just hope it works. Do we have enough on them to prosecute?"

Lady Jaye nodded. "I have already thought of that and like I said, it is taken care of," she said, indicating the two additional thick files she had set down on the table.

"Shall we continue with the meeting, then?" announced Lady Jaye over the voices.

Everyone went back to their seats. She avoided looking at Flint all together and decided to focus on Hawk or Scarlett. She felt the Ninja was looking right through her, and she chose to ignore him as well.

"As you can see, we plan to work closely with MARS Industries in the production of weapons and goods. This is not to say that we will become dealers of any sort," she said authoritatively as she raised her hand to still any protests the Joes might make. "We will be using our strengths to help us get started. Our strength lies in military strategy, training…..we will be offering support services to our clients, as well as protective services."

"Mercenaries," Flint spoke up for the first time, glaring over at Zartan, who gave him a closed look in return.

"That is not quite how we would describe it, but I'm sure some…."she stated coldly, eyes flashing, irritated, "who are not as well educated, might see it that way," she finished. The hell with holding her tongue. Here she was trying to take this company onto the right side of the law and narrow minded jackasses like this would not see past their own ignorance! She had a gut feeling this was not the first time she had gone a round with this guy.

Flint noticed her eyes flash as she looked straight at him for the first time, eyes slightly narrowed. He didn't feel ashamed. In fact, he felt pretty triumphant since it was the first time since his encounter with her at the compound that he felt this really could be his Ali.

Destro stood, concerned. "Let us get back to the logistics of the plan. General Hawk," he started, "do you have any questions or concerns for us?" He noticed his niece still glaring at the warrant officer. From what his sources had told him, they had always had a volatile relationship.

"Now Destro," said Jaye, irritated her uncle chose to fight her battles for her, like she was some child, "I think we need to inform the GI Joe team of our newest development."

She turned to the group. "We have recently acquired two Crimson Guard commanders, a matched set you might say, that we can offer you along with the former Commander and Mindbender. I know that they have been sought after a long time by your team and that they have managed to slip through your hands before on legal technicalities." She indicated the extra files on the table. "Not only can we give you documentation and proof of terrorist activities from the original prisoners, but we also have enough evidence to put away the two brothers for as long as you want." Her voice held a hint of triumph.

There was a murmur from the Joe group and eyes were avoiding Flint. They knew he had sought the brothers almost obsessively for over a year and had found nothing. Scarlett sensed an interrogation request by Flint as soon as they got back.

Flint's eyes burned. He turned to his commanding officer. "Permission to secure the prisoners, sir."

Hawk knew what Flint was thinking. He personally felt leaving the twins in a room alone with Flint was not a bad idea. Professionally, he knew them showing up for trial beaten and bruised would not help the government's case.

"Granted. Snake Eyes you are to accompany him."

Zartan stood. "I will show you the way to the containment unit and give you a hand. Major Blood will be waiting for us."

Destro nodded to Lady Jaye. It was in their original plan that she would also be present at the prison transport. Reluctantly, she got up and followed the three out of the room. She knew Destro and the Baroness could answer any questions Hawk and Scarlett would make.

Zartan led the way with Flint half a step behind him. Both men's body languages were tense. Lady Jaye found herself walking next to the ninja, Snake Eyes.

She soon found out why. Snake Eyes started gesturing with his hands to her and she realized he was speaking a type of sign language and surprisingly enough, she could understand it and respond! Hidden talents, she thought with a mental shrug.

"How are you really doing?" gestured Snake Eyes.

Jaye glanced at the two ahead and decided to answer in the same manner so they would not be "overheard."

"Honestly? I'm tied up in knots, but I'm sure you can sense that," she signed back.

She thought she could almost hear the ninja chuckle, but knew that was impossible. Probably something in his body language, she supposed. She had a sense that the two of them had conversed this way many times before. The ease at which she knew what to sign back to him somehow didn't surprise her.

"Are you truly with this organization or is this a cover?" he signed.

"I am with them but I am not. I feel caught between two worlds. I have enough gaps in my memory that I sometimes feel I'm not sure exactly WHO I am!" she signed back, a sad smile on her face.

They had reached the temporary prison bay and Flint turned around just in time to catch the sad smile on Lady Jaye's face and Snake Eyes attention to it. He frowned. Now what was going on here? he wondered.

Zartan gestured towards two doors as Major Blood walked up to them.

"The prisoners are sedated so that they will stay calm, but can certainly play the part as well. We will have an armed guard on them all the way to the transport where your troops can then take over," Major Blood informed the two Joes.

With a remote, he opened a bay door that blended so well with the wall that Flint was a little taken aback when what he thought of as a wall began to move.

Guards led the Commander, Mindbender, and the two twins out of the containment units. They walked slowly, sluggishly, seeming quiet dazed.

"As you can see," Lady Jaye said for the first time since they arrived, "they are sedated only so we can guarantee a safe transport. As you know, all four of them can be quite tricky."

She noted that both twins had black eyes starting to form as well as swollen noses. She couldn't help but feel pleased. Flint also noted the condition of the two aloud.

"So, I can see they had a run in with something? Must have happened _before_ they arrived," he commented, chuckling. "Nice job," he commented to Lady Jaye, who tried to look innocent.

"Not sure what you mean," she murmured. She kept getting flashes about this guy, feelings she was a bit embarrassed about and not sure how to act on. Realizing now that they had almost married, and that it had been her choice, it made things feel a bit awkward for her. She glanced at Zartan and saw he was regarding the Joe with a frown. He instinctively moved closer to Lady Jaye.

"Yes, well," she said, a bit flustered by both males' attention, "let's get them onto the transport."


	11. Chapter 11

"Know that we will be watching," General Hawk informed the Phoenix Industries board. "No offense, but you can't be trusted right away, based on past history."

"Of course," replied Destro diplomatically. "And I expect the same for MARS Industries as well. We realize what prejudice our companies are up against and we will do our best to break that."

Lady Jaye shook the General's hand. "We thank you for giving us a chance. Please feel free to stop by any time for any reason…inspection, interrogation, to look through our drawers…" she gave a bright smile. She remembered General Hawk's friendship with her father and his many visits when she had been a child. She felt very comfortable around the man, even to joke about the seriousness of the moment.

General Hawk reached over and surprised everyone by hugging Lady Jaye. "I miss you, but wish you the best of luck. I know it'll be hard at times, but I have faith in you." He kissed her on the cheek. "I remember bouncing you on my knee! You stay out of trouble, young woman," he teased. "Make sure you stay in touch," he added, pressing a card into her hand. "In case you've forgotten it." She looked. It was his business card with his cell phone number hand written on the back.

"I will," she promised him, hugging him back. She shook each of the Joe's hands, hesitating at Flint, but gave him a brief one, moving her hand out of his as quickly as politeness dictated. She thought she noticed a hurt look on his face, but it was soon covered up by a polite smile.

Once the group had left, Jaye turned to the others. "Think they bought it?" she asked.

The Baroness gave a laugh. "Hook, line, and sinker."

With that, they walked back into the building.


End file.
